yashurafandomcom-20200215-history
LIBRARY BOOKING SYSTEM
Group Name : MasterUp Group Members : *Nurul Amira Binti Shamsudin (B031710396) *Noor Shuhada Binti Abdullah (B031710061) *Nur Liyana Binti Mohd Roslan (B031710160) *Cindy Adonia Gunawan (B031820122) 'Introduction' Searching a book in a ton amount of book might giving you a headache especially if it is located in a huge library. This situation usually happened to University students. So, we grab this opportunity to gives a brilliant way to ease students for saving times in searching and booking books. This system will allow user to find their desire books just by inserting a book title. The information of the books will be display including location of the books. Users also can know if the books available to be reserved. 'Functional and Non-Functional Requirement' Functional Requirements * Admin: ** Activate User : Admin can activate user account ** Manage Booking's Information : Admin can fill the booking information, reject the booking, accept the booking ** Manage Book : Admin can insert new book information and update existing book information. * Student: ** Registration : Student can register a new account using their personal information ( matric no ) ** Made a Booking : Student can make a bookings to an available book. Non-Functional Requirements *Student or Admin can login to the system within 3 seconds. *The system up time must be up to 99% TEST REQUIREMENT * System ** Validate that user will be redirected to page accordingly to its role. * Register ** Validate that registration form are not empty when student submit the registration form. ** Validate that student can register without duplicating matric no. * Login ** Validate that user can login into the system using correct username and password. ** Validate that username and password are not empty. ** Validate that new registered student can not login to the system without Admin's approval. * Activation ** Validate that admin can view list of un-activated student account registration. ** Validate that admin can activate student's account registration. * Book ** Validate that student can search for book's title. ** Validate that student can add book to the cart if the book's booking status is available ** Validate that admin can add new book without duplicating book's code. ** Validate that admin can edit existing book information. * Booking ** Validate that admin can reject or accept student's booking request. ** Validate that student can book more then 1 book within 1 booking transaction. TRACEABILITY MATRIX BLACK BOX TESTCASES DECISION TABLE TESTING TEST CASE TESTING Student Book Reservation Legend: * F – Filled * N – Null * E – Error message is displayed * P – Proceed Description: Test Case 1: If register access is filled, book searching is filled and book availability is filled, then it will proceed to booking confirmation. Test Case 2: If register access is null but book searching is filled and book availability is filled, then an error message will be displayed. Test Case 3: If register access is filled, book searching is null but book availability is filled, then an error message will be displayed. Test Case 4: If register access is null and book searching is null but book availability is filled, then an error message will be displayed. Test Case 5: If register access is filled and book searching is filled but book availability is null, then an error message will be displayed. Test Case 6: If register access is null, book searching is filled and book availability is null, then an error message will be displayed. Test Case 7: If register access is filled but book searching is filled and book availability is filled, then an error message will be displayed. Test Case 8: If register access is null, book searching is null and book availability is null, then an error message will be displayed. Expected results: Test case 1: Should be able to proceed Test case 2: Shouldn’t be able to proceed Test case 3: Shouldn’t be able to proceed Test case 4: Shouldn’t be able to proceed Test case 5: Shouldn’t be able to proceed Test case 6: Shouldn’t be able to proceed Test case 7: Shouldn’t be able to proceed Test case 8: Shouldn’t be able to proceed''' ' '''Actual results:' Test case 1: As expected Test case 2: As expected Test case 3: As expected Test case 4: '''As expected '''Test case 5: As expected Test case 6: As expected Test case 7: As expected Test case 8: As expected USE CASE TESTING STATE TESTING